Auntie Serena
by MollyDragonGirl
Summary: James had a sister, she thought Harry had died with James and Lily, so when she finds out she is beyond angry.


**Auntie Serena**

 **James had a sister, she thought Harry had died with James and Lily, so when she finds out she is beyond angry.**

 **Part 1**

Serena Potter is the younger sister of James Potter, younger by four years. Serena has long Brown Hair that went down to her waist, her eyes were a crystal blue, most of the time she wore jeans and funny shirts, she wasn't much of a girly girl. She was his baby sister and the two were as thick a thieves when they were young. While the marauders were in school, she would always tag along with them. There was a reason they got away with a lot of their tricks was she was there to get them out of it.

When James and Lily got married, Serena was happy as can be, Lily was always like a sister to her. She even moved in with them in her sixth year at Hogwarts and helped Lily out with her pregnancy when she was off from school.

Serena was really close with all the marauders and they were always checking up on her and writing, making her laugh even on her worst days at school. Lily would help her learn how to do her hair and handling it for when she wasn't around. James was a goof ball at time but, he could be protective when he needed to be and wanted to make sure she was ok and no one was messing with her.

At the end of her sixth year, Serena came home and she came back to something she never dreamed she would see, he world just shattered. She had just walked up the road, after just being dropped off by a taxi and when she turned to open the gate to the house her heart shattered. Her home had become rubble and the smell of death was in the air. The roof was caved in, the windows shattered and the door was off its hinges, the scariest part was there were giant holes in the wall.

Her heart broke when she found James and Lily's bodies, she broke down and cried for what seemed like hours and then she realised she couldn't see Harry. She searched around and couldn't find him, she knew then she was alone.

Her life was a living hell, not only was her brother and lily dead but, she found out Sirius killed Peter and Remus was gone and she should find him. Now she felt completely alone and didn't know what to do.

 **Part 2**

Eleven years had passed since then, she thought how Harry would be Twelve by now, whenever she thought about him she just pictured him giggling at her. She was on her way to Hogwarts, Dumbledore sent her a letter asking her to come to the school, so he could tell her something important. She was flying on her broom stick, even flying reminded her of James because, he taught her to fly.

She landed in front of the main door and entered, memories flooding through her brain. There were no students there because, it was the summer holidays, only the teachers were around. She walked up to Dumbledore's office and stands of the statue that would take her up.

When she walked into Dumbledore's office, it felt like being back in school again, she went from being in her twenties to being a teenager again. He looked up from his desk and smiled at me, he then waved his wand to move the chair signalling me to sit. He began to say,

"Miss Potter…"

"Please professor, call me Serena, I already feel like a child again and you calling me miss potter makes it worse," I said calmly.

He smiled his same old gentle smile but, then he looked as though he needed to get something off his chest.

"Serena there is something, that you need to know, I kept it from you to keep you both safe and I think know is the time that you know,". Serena just looked at him questionably, curious of what he wanted her to know.

"A Boy her has finished his first year and a run in with Voldemort himself, for the second time," he said calmly.

"Again but, that's not possible is it?!" She was shocked, the idea that he was back scared her like a little girl lost and alone.

"That boy Serena, was Harry,". Her whole world shuck, so many emotions flooded her mind at once. Shock, Happiness, disbelief and anger.

For what seemed like hours she yelled at him, years' worth of sadness, anger and sorrow came out with her tears. She thought she was alone in the world, everyone she cared about was gone and know she was told that her nephew was alive. She thought everything she had heard about the boy who lived were just rumours but, the man she would trust with her life was telling her he was alive.

She fell back in the chair, shaken by all the raw emotion, she hadn't felt like that since that night twelve years ago.

"Where is he?" she said with a face that could make even a cold hearted man crack.

 **Part 3**

She walked down the road that led to number 4 Privet Drive, her heart beating like it was going to break out of her chest. It was dark and the air was warm from earlier in the day. She could see the lights the house on, the house itself looked like every other, like it housed a happy family. She knew that that was not the case, she knew who lived there and she had the displeasure of knowing them.

Dumbledore had given her custody of Harry, saying that know is the time for him to be with her. He said he was there to be safe but, how safe could he be there.

She could see them getting heady for something, they were rushing around. In the window she saw him, he looked just like James when they were kids, although she could tell even from there he had Lily's eyes. She was shocked when she saw their son yell at and push Harry on the floor. That was it, she walked to the door and before knocking she tried to calm herself and be rational, then she knocked on the door.

"Go upstairs boy!" she heard Petunia yell and then heard, what she thought was Harry run up the stairs. The door swung open,

"Yes?" the man she knew was named Vernon, he looked like he was chewing something.

"Hello my name is Serena, I am here to talk to you about Harry Potter," She tried to be as calm as possible, really tempted to pull out her wand.

"There is no Harry Potter living here!" he spat, then trying to slam the door.

"You can let me in or I will blow the door down, your choice!" she snarled at him.

He opened the door looking terrified at the same time. She walked into the living room, it looked like they were having a dinner party or something.

"I'll get straight to the point!" she said in a clear demanding voice, they all looked nervous. She handed Vernon a little from Dumbledore.

"Harry is coming with me, I know you don't care but, Dumbledore has most of the information you need to know in that letter, read it while I go get Harry!" she turned around to walk upstairs, then turned to them and said,

"Don't bother showing me the way, I'll find it!" she said with a smirk.

She walked up the stairs and I could hear noises coming from one of the rooms, I knocked on it and heard what must have been Harry, telling me to come in.

When she walked in the room and there he was, Harry and he looked surprised as to be expected.

"Hi Harry my names Serena, I'm guessing you don't remember me, you were only a baby." Just being around Harry made me calm, he shook his head.

"Well Harry my full name is Serena Potter and I'm you Aunt." She looked at him unsure of what he was going to say.

"What!?" he shouted.

"I am James's younger sister." she told Harry the who I was and why I have only just come to see him.

"So I just got custody of you and you are living with me from now on." She watched him to see how he would react.

"Really !?" He yelled both surprised and happy.

"Yes, I will wait of you down stairs while you get your things." She smiled ruffling his already messy hair and left the room.

When she was down stair they were still there and unsure of what she would do.

"He's coming with me and if I found you did anything to him, let's just say James taught me more than how to ride a broom!" she felt kind of bad but, wanted them to know she was there for him, like they were supposed to be.

Harry came down with a trunk, a back pack and an owl cage with a beautiful white owl in it.

She lead him through the door and they got into the taxi that she called before she got there and piled all his things in and told the taxi man my address. When they set off, he looked beyond happy that he was leaving.

Soon after she looked back at him and he was fast asleep, with his head resting on her shoulder. She ruffled his hair again smiled as he was smiling as he slept, soon he would be at his new home and they neither of them would be alone again.


End file.
